


searching for nirvana, something that'll take it all away from me

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Escort Service, Escort!Rey, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, client!ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: There were two options.  Ignore the email, pretend a politician’s son didn’t just ask her for a week of services.  That spells it out plain enough for her.  Or, answer the email and ask questions.Her fingers are on the keyboard before she can stop herself.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 85
Kudos: 416





	1. there's something in the water (i don't like the flavor, i don't like the taste)

**Author's Note:**

> tags:  
> breeding kink  
> escort service  
> sex work  
> ABO dynamics

Rey hates describing what she does. Not for shame, or the complicated and backdoor nature of it all. She hates the biology involved, the designations, and laws. 

The email comes across her screen when she’s reclining in bed on a hungover Sunday morning. She sits up, bleary eyes focusing on the academic looking text.

* * *

**Rey,**

**I was referred to your services by a mutual friend of ours. We’ve barely met in the past, but I’d like to discuss a paid attendance to a donation gala with me and a week of services after that.**

**From,**

**Ben Organa**

* * *

Her eyes blink a few times at the name, trying to call the nagging memory into view. It smacks her in the face. Ben Organa was Poe’s friend, the hotshot with the BMW that Poe drools over. He’s also the Senator of Virginia’s son. She’s got goosebumps as she scans the email over and over again.

There were two options. Ignore the email, pretend a politician’s son didn’t just ask her for a _week_ of services. That spells it out plain enough for her. Or, answer the email and ask questions.

Her fingers are on the keyboard before she can stop herself.

* * *

_Ben,_

_Good morning. I didn’t get your email until now. I’m going to assume you’re an Alpha, correct?_

_Thanks,_

_Rey_

_PS: Feel free to call me so we can discuss it._

* * *

Rey tacks on her phone number at the end, and finally manages to roll out of her bed.

What Rey does is...complicated. She chooses to be an escort for the reasons that most do; she needed to eat. But Rey’s a part of a very underground line of work, and its purpose ingrained deep in biology.

The world they live in is split fifty-fifty: Betas vs. Alphas/Omegas. Alphas dominate in the Forbes lists, prominent business people, or politicians. Sometimes athletes, typically Olympic caliber. The thing that gets in the way of complete Alpha assimilation is ruts, and how to deal with them. Ruts have caused unspeakable crimes, dead Omegas, and jailed Alphas reported on news stations on a not so rare occasion.

The only thing to sate an Alpha is an Omega. Unmated, preferably, and the market was untapped on the presentation of options for an Alpha who didn’t want to work to find a mate every couple of months. Until little ideas that model prostitution trickled in, supported by the government. After an official federal law was put in place, Rey and other women, using Omega designation, had the option to sell their heat off to an Alpha in need.

Why not cash in? It paid for college, giving her a shiny degree in communications that she can’t seem to find a job in. It’s bullshit, and she’s convinced she’s cursed or something. So she resorted to her old tricks, deciding to throw an ad up on back page and build a name for herself in the DC area. Her heat cycles land every three months, after all, making up for the lack during puberty. Malnutrition didn’t allow them to present, her body knowing that they could kill her then.

She’s healthy now, evident by the flush of her skin when getting out of the shower. The Bluetooth speaker is blaring Kendrick Lamar when she receives another email. Pressing the wetness out of her hair, she unlocks her phone and reads.

* * *

**Rey,**

**I’ve got a free minute at work. I’m going to call you.**

**Ben**

* * *

Almost like clockwork, her phone begins to ring, and a blocked number comes up on her screen. She gazes at it, before sliding to answer.

“Rey speaking.” Her voice is even. In reality, she’s a bundle of nerves, not used to dealing with the politically savvy yet for being an Omega in the DC area. He could ruin her, expose her somehow.

“Hi. Poe referred me.” His voice resembles velvet, deep, and articulate. There’s an edge of a drawl, showing off a squeaky clean southern upbringing. Not the typical type who needed an escort, they were all business chimpanzees who just wanted something to fuck.

“Oh, good.” A breath of relief leaving her lips, his laugh rumbles deep in her chest over the speaker.

“So, I assume you know about my family?” 

Rey nods before she realizes he can’t see it. “Yes. Um...you could just explain the situation to me? As much as you can.” She’s used to going to a man’s house and locking up in the heat for a week. The first part of this request is highly unorthodox.

Ben takes an audible breath, and Rey’s committed to listening to him. “I have a donation gala in Cape Cod this weekend for my mother’s senatorial re-election campaign. I’m due to go into a rut the next day. I need to dissuade my mother from thinking I’m uncontrollable.”

Rey sets her head on her hand, sat on the toilet lid as she listens on speakerphone. She starts, “The day before rut is typically-”

“Typically a hurricane. Having an Omega to scent and eventually...knot would assist.” Finishing, his voice is small like he’s ashamed. 

Not wanting him to feel that way, ”I understand. So you want me to attend the gala and…”

“Keep me in line. Act like a would-be mate.” It’s all candid, and Rey stares at the sink.

“Okay.” She's absorbing this information; the silence is long over the phone before Ben breathes a long sigh. 

“I assume it’s unconventional.” 

Still sitting in silent thought, before, ”The first part is. I did the rut aspect with Poe when he denied his sexuality. I do it with clients other than either of you, as well.” Poe was long ago, now recently mated to Finn and having a new sparkle in his eyes.

“How much did he pay you?” There’s curiosity tinting his tone.

Recalling, ”His rut was four days, and I charge five thousand a day.” It’s not steep, right on par with the other women in the area. Rey was just a better pedigree, a non-smoker and drinker, and easy to keep quiet if she needed to be.

Quietness would be essential this time. More silence, and she's hoping she hasn't lost him.

”Sounds good. Do you prefer check, cash, what?” Her breath halts in her lungs; she didn’t expect that quick of a decision. 

”Money order, but have you done this before? Knotted, I mean?” Ben Organa was gorgeous for all intents and purposes, dark hair, and eyes with sharp enough features to cut. Also, he’s a typical Alpha size, a quick indicator upon first meeting along with his scent. He smells of burning firewood and clove, musky like the woods and hinting of pine sap. His smell had smacked her in the face as something she wants to devour when she had met him last fall.

”Yes. I’m not that uptight.” Rey didn't want to offend.

Recovering, ”I assumed you have, some people just have anxiety for the first time. I'm on suppressants, and if I stop taking them on Thursday, I should go into heat on Saturday. Will that work for you?”

Seconds tick by before, ”Yeah, that works. I can deliver you the money order on Thursday so you can get off your suppressants without worry.” Courteous, while there would usually be a requirement on payment, she’s lax.

”You can give it to me on Friday. Are we traveling separately?” Needing to buy a ticket immediately if so, she's hopping up and idly checking her face in the mirror. 

“I’ve got it covered, and I’ll just need your information. Preferably off a passport.” Quick as can be, her heart does a little flutter as she looks at the screen.

Biting down on her lip before a, “Of course. I don’t have anything to wear, but I’ll figure it out.”

“I’ll also cover that, send me your dress and shoe size.” 

She finds herself saying, "I'm a four and a size seven shoe. I get kind of bloated around and on my heat, so make sure it's flattering in the stomach area. I can look like I'm with child." She was told all her life that it's preliminary swelling and the build-up of slick before the main event.

“Will do. Also, send me a detailed list of your favorite foods and what you need to nest so I can prepare that for you.” He seems to be well informed and already more attentive than most alphas she’s encountered. She gets out a piece of paper and makes a to-do list, scribbling it down like chicken scratch. 

“Thank you for agreeing, Rey. I’ll be in touch when you get in all your information.”

She swallows down a smile, “No problem. I’m excited to work with you.”

* * *

Friday doesn’t come fast enough, and Ben makes everything as seamless as possible on top of his nonprofit work. She’s learned a little about him from Poe, just precursor knowledge, so she doesn’t walk into this situation looking like an idiot with nothing to talk about. 

Sure, this is a classic example of an escort job, but there's something different about it when it's with someone you know from an arm's length away. She's only encountered Ben Organa four times before this, two holiday parties and then twice in passing. He’s been attentive like they’ve known each other for a while, delivering the money order by courier the next day. Poe made his escort session less personal, more about the heat and rut, and not dwelling on how much money he was spending for a short four days of fucking.

So far, ruminating while waiting patiently in the lobby of her apartment building has been how she's started her day, waiting for Ben to pick her up. She's spent her morning packing anything she might need, confined to a suitcase and a backpack. Usually, with heat, she just brings a bag and hopes the client has decent things to nest with. Her nesting phase is fierce in comparison to other omegas, and she's been known to growl whenever someone gets in her space. She chalks it up to growing up alone and protecting her own home.

It’s clear when Ben arrives, the shiny BMW pulling up to illegally park in a loading zone outside of her building. The car turns off, and she starts getting up and heads outside with her suitcase rolling behind her. He’s enormous, Alpha-sized with visible muscle beneath his clothes. He's wearing a black bomber jacket and slim black jeans, getting out of the matching onyx black BMW X7. Shaking out his hair, she feels her pre-heat stomach tighten up like a vice at his scent. It's better than she remembers, clove and a spicy sort of roasted cinnamon smell. Burning wood is an undernote, along with the crisp tang of ash and the pucker of lime to bring about a freshness. 

Because she’s so close, because tonight is the night before she sets into heat, she feels a fire light between her legs. Fuck, this is not something she wants before a plane ride. Ben steps close, very close for comfort despite his car being parked illegally. He looks her up and down before holding out his hand to shake.

“You got the money order, right?”

She nods quickly and begins, “Yeah but there was about five thousand extra-”

“Poe told me to tip, so I tipped. Is that not...normal?” Ben Organa spent a measly thirty-five thousand dollars on a seven-day rut, and he has the funds to tip her still? Rey is genuinely playing with a politician’s son. She shrugs.

“Thank you. I don’t usually get tips.” 

“Well, I intend to give you more for the gala, but I didn’t want to move that much money at once. Shit looks suspicious.”

“I consider the gala to be included for the rut pay. I don’t need any extra.” Though it would be nice not to worry about rent for a while, and maybe even buy a car. Fuck, she could buy a BMW like his in a couple more months if she saved diligently.

“Too bad. You know, I could smell you before the GPS told me I was here.” He sounds concerned, looking around the empty street. She cocks her head and smells her t-shirt, smelling only the nag champa incense that Finn burned before she left sticking to her clothes. 

“We’ll be fine. I’m not due to go into heat until tomorrow.” She begins to lift the suitcase before he takes it from her, brushing up against her and making her fingers go tingly when they gently collide. Suddenly, she wants to crawl into his lap and stroke through his hair, nuzzle into his neck and lick his gland. 

No such thing can occur, and she gets into the car while trying to stay numb, and at least she’ll be in a little box of his addictive scent. There’s no chemical cut of blockers either, no stinging tinge that they sometimes leave behind when a person weans off too fast. It burns nostrils sometimes. He gets in, starting the car with a purr. 

“You know, you smell pretty pungent yourself.” Looking over, she watches him smoothly glide into traffic. 

“Got off my blockers a month ago. I work with a lot of betas now, so they don’t notice.” She hums and turns her location on for Finn to follow. It’s a precaution, especially given she’s going out of state.

“We’re staying at an Airbnb in Cape Cod, where we’ll drop our bags off and spend our time together. Your dress and my suit are getting delivered there as well.” Rey hopes he chose something flattering, but given how bloated she looks, she’s sure it’ll be a shitshow despite her warning. He can’t see her bloat given her baggy grey t-shirt and tan leggings beneath it, a leather jacket draped over her shoulders and keeping her warm.

“The gala is tonight, and you’ll have only an hour to get ready. I tried to negotiate more time with Leia, but that went well.” Leia rules her roost with an iron fist, according to Poe, and Poe practically grew up with the Organas. He knows what she’s getting into with Ben better than most, but he barely offered her any advice or information. Rey’s going into this blind, with only a couple of meetings under her belt.

She knows she’s smart enough to get through this, but nothing can stop the nervous turn in her gut. Ben’s brows furrow, “Your scent spiked there.” He adjusts in his seat, and she swallows.

“Sorry. Just anxious.” Rey looks to the red gland on the inside of her wrist, and she swore it wasn’t that red when she woke up. 

Ben looks over once he stops safely at a red light, offering out his wrist. His scent gland isn’t as red as hers, but it’s a light pink compared to his paler skin. “Rub yours against mine. We’re both on edge.”

Good idea. Rey does as she’s told, rubbing their glands together and feeling waves of serenity and calm pour over her. It feels like a warm hug or a hot cup of tea on a frosty day, just comforting enough. He seems to relax his shoulders, and she lets go of his wrist so she can wrap her arms around herself like a little nest. 

“I made sure to ask for more blankets so you could nest accordingly. Also, I’m getting groceries delivered when we get there, so we won’t have to go out and eat.” Thank god someone is taking care of her, even if he isn’t her mated alpha. She’s been in heats where she goes hungry for four days. Sure, it’s not unbearable, but also it reminds her too much of her childhood. She likes the option of food being there, so when she does want to eat between knots, she can. 

“Did you bring a bottle of suppressants just in case my heat doesn’t last seven days?” There is a way to stop a rut with suppressants; it just sucks. 

Ben nods, “You smell like you’re going to last awhile. Call it an Alpha’s sixth sense.”

She snorts, “I’m a four-day average, but I am more bloated than normal. This may work out in your favor.” Otherwise, she gets three rest days to take care of the Alpha that’ll so graciously service her. Biology makes ignoring this impossible, and oxytocin rushes her at another deep breath of his scent.

“You look fine to me. If anything, you’re helping my impossibly stupid breeding kink.” 

She cocks her head, and is this the sexual negotiation part? There’s always a sit-down moment before any action where they talk kink and limits. It’s hard to have a clear head in this car, given his scent and how it takes on a creamy vanilla tone when she tastes the air. “Breeding kink? You want me to have your baby?” 

He white knuckles the steering wheel and stares ahead. She can’t help but smile to herself. Then he speaks quietly, “Babies. Twins run in my family.”

“How sweet. Is there another one of you I should worry about tonight?”

“No. You’re lucky because one of me is hard to handle.”

“I could believe it. I think I’m ready, though.” She roots around her backpack and pulls out a granola bar, unwrapping it and shoving half of it in her mouth. Rey gets hungrier right before her heat; before her appetite drops off for something else. The feeling of being hungry is undesirable, given her upbringing, so she’ll do anything to combat it.

Ben focuses on the traffic, and they’re going to be early to the airport.

She asks, out of the blue, “So does your mother think we’re together?” She’s okay with acting like the girlfriend if she has to, but she has a lot of questions she needs answers to if she is. 

He answers warmly, “That seems to be the best strategy. Of course, she might see through it when my scent wears off of you.” 

Then he continues before she can get in a quip, “Though I can still smell you. This is about to be torture.”

She blushes and feels a precursor cramp rock her body.

He’s right; this is about to be close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to a new fic that i should not be starting. leave a comment, i like those. thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> work and chapter title is inspired by ["demons" by hayley kiyoko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jix-u8h4KEU).


	2. we're on the borderline (caught between the tides of pain and rapture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's never felt safer.
> 
> **That scares her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> ABO  
> mating cycles/heat  
> fake dating  
> overbearing mothers

The airport isn’t as bad as she thought it would be, nor is the flight. Ben makes it a seamless process, checking their suitcases immediately upon arrival. He even got valet parking, allowing them even more time to cruise around before near their gate and buy snacks and magazines.

He insists on buying her copy of Cosmopolitan and a bag of Chex Mix, even adding a bottle of water into the fray. Rey accepts the gestures, indicative of protection that makes her heart flutter. She also manages to get an iced coffee.

Their seats are business class, near the front of the plane. She’s never flown business before, always cheaping out for the basic economy. The flight attendants are more helpful in business class, and the seats are cushier. She can’t help but abandon her iced coffee to watch out the window for a bit, head against the wall.

Ben does something on his laptop while she does, and she’s once again confined to his smell by proximity. It feels like heaven, and she can’t help but shift in her seat closer to him. “What are you doing?”

Ben looks over, then back at his laptop. “Little bit of work. I’ll stop, though.”

She’s intrigued, “What kind of work do you do?”

He hums, “It’s kind of boring.”

She shrugs, “I’m unemployed. Nothing is more boring than that.”

He scoffs, “How could someone like you be unemployed? I watched you jumpstart Poe’s car in below zero weather, in the dark.”

A blush rises on her cheeks at the memory of the holiday party that Rose threw last year. That had been her second time seeing Ben, but she didn’t know he was watching her fix Poe’s car problem. She had thought he was inside. “But since you asked, I’m an accountant for hire. I also do some freelance writing.”

Rey nods, “That’s a lot of math that I couldn’t do. Is it hard?”

“Not really, but that’s why I get paid to do what I do. I find mind-numbing math and numbers to be one of the subjects I’m best at, whereas other people want to rip out their teeth and swallow them.” That’s all a fair point, and she finds herself nodding.

“What did you go to college for?”

That’s a loaded question. “Communications, though now that I’m reviewing my options in the employment field, I sincerely wish I went for a more condensed and clear line of study. There’s so much you can do with communications that it’s hard for me to decide.”

He nods, “Well, if you ever want help deciding such a thing, I could hook you up with a couple of recruiters that I’ve met. They can help you narrow it all down.” That’s generous, and she bites her lip.

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll take you up on that.”

“Let me know.” He shuts the laptop and unscrunches his body, offering out his shoulder for her head to lay down on it. She does as she’s directed, eyes fluttering shut as she gets as close as she possibly can to him. Then she inhales against his bomber jacket, breathing his natural scent mingling with the cologne that most put on to make Betas feel special about smelling someone else. The colognes smell more artificial and tend to stick to clothes for longer, but she doesn’t mind the peppery suede that caresses her nose.

“So, during your heat, how do you like to drink water?”

She sits up and dives into her backpack and drags out a large, half-full water bottle with a straw. “You’ll have to force me to. I get caught up.”

“I can be very forceful if needed.”

“Speaking of which, I don’t like very rigid dom/sub dynamics. Sometimes I might want to top.” She’s a shitty omega in that regard, needing power and control from her Alpha on rare occasions.

“However, you want my knot is how you get it. I’m pretty...Alpha, but I’m not a brute. I’ll do anything to appease _my_ Omega.”

His. She’s his, for a set price, and Rey is okay with being his to the public and for seven whole days. She’s willing to play any fantasy for him. Ben gently grabs just under her chin, Rey sipping water without a care in the world.

“Hold still. I need to scent you again.” He gently rubs his wrist along the gland in her neck, electricity crackling as he does. She hiccups and grips his thigh, calm rolling over her in an instant. He shushes her quietly and pulls away, stroking through her hair and scratching at her scalp as one would do with a cat. It feels so good that she doesn’t want him to stop, leaning closer.

“This is going to be a long night, huh.”

She nods quickly.

* * *

They hit the ground running as soon as the plane lands in Boston Logan International Airport, Ben holding her hand throughout the entire process of getting their checked bags and also a rental car.

He’s smooth and efficient, and they walk up to a shiny new Porsche Cayenne. The color is a fire engine red, and he glances the car up and down. “Not my style, but we won’t be driving much.”

Rey puts her suitcase in the trunk, sitting astride his. He starts the car as she shuts the trunk, getting in the passenger seat where she belongs. Ben has adjusted the mirrors and the seat, checking his dark silver watch. “We’re on a semi-tight schedule, so thanks for being helpful and stuff.”

“It’s no problem. Do you mind if I do my makeup in the car?” She holds up a ziplock baggie full of products that she grabbed out of her suitcase, knowing she’ll need to fix up her significant flush that she’s getting across her chest with her heat. She applies light mascara and lip gloss in silence, even putting on a highlighter on top of her cheeks. 

She’s filling in her eyebrows when she asks, “Is the dress sleeveless?” She’s going to start sweating soon. 

“Luckily, yes. My blazer is going to be off at the next possible moment.” She can see how toned his arms are through his henley, a charcoal grey color that accentuates his biceps. The AC in the car is on despite it being November and snow on the ground outside. 

She watches out the window for most of the drive, occasionally rubbing their scent glands to keep him potent on her skin. It soothes her more than she’s willing to admit, and she’ll have to analyze why his scent is so potent later. Right now, she’s trying to keep from getting wet and ruining her leggings. Once she starts to produce slick, especially now that she’s healthy, it’s like a waterfall sometimes.

Then Finn calls her, and she looks to Ben. “Go ahead. I’m not listening.” Rey wouldn’t care if she was, and she answers the phone.

“Hey, did you arrive?”

Rey looks out the window again, “Check the location that I shared with you. But yes, I did.”

Finn hums, and she hears the bang of a pot in the background, “Are you cooking?” That’s unprecedented.

“Rose is, she’s making pho. I wish you were here.” 

“I wish I was there too. But, I’m in Cape Cod, and I’ll be back in like eight days.” She means it to cheer him up.

“Why are you even there? You weren’t descriptive.” Finn is a fellow omega, but he doesn’t know she sells her heats off. Rey just drops off the face of the Earth whenever she does this and doesn’t think of safety precautions.

“Just a vacation. I’ll see you soon. Love you. Give Rose my love too.” She can hear Finn sigh.

“Love you too. See you, Rey.” Then the phone clicks and the conversation is over. Ben is still focused on the road, driving a steady five miles over the speed limit given the time crunch.

She asks, out of the blue, “How old are you?”

“Thirty-one. You?”

“Twenty-three. I’ve never been with someone over thirty.” He flinches, and she pretends not to notice.

“Contrary to popular rhetoric, a rut is still intense at this age. Not as bad as when I first presented but,” he chews on his lip, “still makes me feel uncontrollable.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here, so you don’t have to feel out of control. I’m excited to be here, trust me.” Rey is excited to see what’s under those jeans, ironically enough. He’s an Alpha, so he has to have a massive cock to compensate for the hormones pumping through him.

“Good. I’m going to try to make it as seamless as possible for us. I promise.” He turns onto a shoddily paved road, and she instinctually grabs the handle over her head as the car smoothly glides over the bumps and cracks in the pavement. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, just a few little bumps, and we’re there.” He turns into a gravel driveway and cuts the engine, looking at his phone and back at the address on the GPS. 

“We’re here.” He gets out of the car, looping around to open up the trunk and then her door. A purple-haired woman is coming outside from the main house, with a massive white wraparound porch and a green farmhouse looking roof and black windows. 

Rey is getting out of the car, watching the woman wander out. She calls, “Ben!” Rey notices she’s only wearing a lilac robe and matching pure white bunny slippers. He turns, and she tackles him with a hug.

“Hey, Holdo.” Rey looks on, a little envious that another person is touching her Alpha. He’s not hers, not exclusively, but she can play like he is. But then she catches a whiff of Holdo, of lemons and new yarn and a chemical tinge of hair dye and bleach, and it screams Alpha. Of course, how could she be so foolish?

“This is Rey. She’ll be staying with me.” Ben gestures back to her, and Holdo nods and gives a slight wave. 

“You two will be in the carriage house. Ben, I got your deliveries last night and made up the room for you this morning.” She’s an efficient host, and Rey is grateful, looking back towards the garage with a floor above it. Now she sees the stairs leading up to a black painted door.

“Go ahead and head up, I’ll bring the bags up with me when I come up.” He nods to the door, and Rey adjusts her backpack with a nod. She starts for it, heading up the stairs two at a time and walking into the small quarters.

It’s only one room that consists of a kitchenette, an entrance to an en-suite bathroom, and a bedroom. The bed is a king bed, and the furniture is a cross between Scandinavian and modern. All the linens are white or creamy light colors, and she knows she’s going to trash this bed with slick.

Dropping her backpack on the kitchenette counter, she takes off her shoes and sits cross-legged on the bed. Then she flops back on the plush linens and breathes a sigh of relief. Rey will make an elegant nest out of this.

Ben comes up the interior stairs and into the room, looking around with an impressed nod. “Okay, so...she knows.”

“Knows what?” Rey sits up.

“My mother divulged that I’m about to go into a rut to her. She put two and two together and figured this visit was a part of that. Especially now that you showed up.” He drops the suitcases and hangs the two garment bags in the restroom. 

He continues, “So she put a waterproof mattress protector on the bed and said she was available for any sort of emergency linen changes. But, extra linens are in the closet in the bathroom just in case we do it ourselves, along with a lot of pillows and a couple of blankets like I requested for you to nest with.”

Ben drops his jacket by his suitcase, and she looks at the alarm clock. “I have to get ready soon, right?”

“Correct. About forty-five minutes. I have your dress in the bathroom, shoes in my suitcase. I’ve also got blister pads and pasties in case you want them.”

“You’re more prepared than me. I throw caution into the wind.” Rey gets off the bed and meanders past him to the restroom, picking up the garment bag and wandering back out. She sets it on the bed, and he starts to unpack his suitcase methodically.

She sheds her leather jacket and also her shirt, no bra beneath. Then she makes the mistake of looking down at her bloated stomach, distended where her uterus is beginning to double in size and produce slick to occupy it before the main event. It’s going to be impossible to hide, and she unzips the garment bag to stare at the red floor-length spaghetti strap dress. 

Rey never wears dresses, so she takes her time rolling her leggings off. Ben walks next to her, setting down a shoebox that reads Valentino. “Grocery delivery should be coming in about ten minutes.”

She appreciates the warning, making getting dressed hastier for her. Rey adjusts the tan thong she's wearing, and Ben comes up behind her as quiet as a cat. “Bend over for me.”

She does as she’s told, mainly because she wants to start the enticement process. It’ll get them even more comfortable before Rey goes psycho Omega in the middle of the night. Then she’ll want only his attention, nothing else. Ben’s hand is slightly trembling, almost restrained as it comes to rub across her cheeks. 

She wiggles, and his breath hitches. Then, “You don’t know how appetizing you are.”

“I have an idea. Now shoo so I can get dressed.” She looks back and raises her brows, and he backs away with his hands raised to the bathroom.

But he does it with a smile on his face.

* * *

God, he’s picked a good omega.

Ben isn’t good at things involving people, usually attracting the abusive, according to his therapist. This time, after deciding there was no other option but to engage an omega into his intense ruts, he’s picked well with the guidance of Poe.

He should’ve trusted the man with matters sooner if he has this sort of taste in omegas. Rey is smart, she looks ravishing in red, and she plays along with his touch-starved needs. She’s gentle and sweet and can tie a tie like the best of them.

Her dress has cut-outs in the back, separated by double knots. His hands skim each patch of soft and scented skin as they wait outside of the hotel ballroom and in the hallway. Rey smells of hummingbird syrup, low tide, and succulents. It smells like Padme’s beach house, a place he only remembers when he was tiny.

It soothes him, and he can’t stop rubbing their wrist glands any moment he can. She must’ve been taking a low dose of suppressants because there’s no chemical note to her. Only pure pheromones that make his heart pump.

They’re taking a private moment to themselves before they enter into the gala. “We should get our story straight.”

“Okay. Am I your girlfriend?”

He nods and pushes a stray strand of hair from her face. Her hair is back into three buns, and he can’t wait to rip them out and knead her scalp. He wants to hear her whine for him. “Together for six months. We met through mutual friends at a farmer’s market.”

“I was buying squash, and you took the one I wanted.”

“Good, glad our story is straight. Bring up Poe with my mother, and you’re set to have a conversation. We grew up together.” She nods.

“I’m imposing a two-hour limit on this. I don’t think I’ll last any longer with schmoozing than that.” 

She looks relieved. “Fine by me. Ready to go in?” It’s like his childhood all over again, but now he’s an adult and can escape afterward. This time it’s only his mother, his father in Kenya with Chewie. He took a photography job conveniently on the same weekend as the gala, but Ben suspects his mother begged him to so he wouldn’t be forced to socialize. No one wants to watch Han Solo flounder, especially not his mother - while he can talk smoothly on occasion, pretending to like people isn’t his strong suit.

“Yeah, we’re going straight to my mother.”

He grabs for her hand and pushes open the door, and they both glide into the bustling ballroom. The walls are mint green with white wainscotting, an emerald green floral carpet beneath their feet. Ben has the advantage of height, looking for his mother.

He spots her on the opposite side of the room, near the stage, and is speaking to a white-haired man with a buxom blonde on his arm. Ben makes a beeline for her and Rey is along for the ride. Leia breaks away from the conversation with the man with a, “If you’ll excuse me, I see my son.” The man nods his head and walks away while Leia walks towards them with a tight smile.

“You both reek.” Ben ignores her quip to kiss both of her cheeks, then standing up straight.

“You must be Rey. I’m Leia.” Hold the phone, how does she know her name? Ben watches them shake hands, and Rey looks terrified as well. He needs to protect his omega, especially from his Alpha mother.

“Poe told me you were bringing a girl. You know, your father would be shocked.”

He grits out, “I bet. How is the night going?”

“Already got a check for five thousand dollars. That’ll pay for a lot of travel costs around Massachusetts.” She looks arrogant and proud, and of course she is, she’s running for re-election without PAC assistance so far. 

“If you ever need someone to look over the numbers, you know who to call.” Then he spots Poe Dameron talking to someone across the room. He does a double-take between him and his mother, narrowing his eyes.

“He’s my manager, did you think he wouldn’t be here?”

“He didn’t divulge it when I-” He stops his statement and looks to Rey. Rey is quiet, holding onto his arm and pressing their glands together discreetly.

Leia looks between them, realization dawning on her features. “You hired-”

“Rey is a friend.”

A white lie won’t hurt them, and Leia watches them both. “I met Ben last fall. We’ve known each other for a while.” Leave it to her to be well-spoken, and he’s envious.

“Is it your first time together?”

“That’s not your business.”

“You’re my son, and everything is my business.”

Rey interjects, “I’m going to go get a drink from the bar. Ben, do you want anything?”

He replies quietly, “I’ll be there in a minute.” Rey walks away, red dress trailing behind her, and Ben refocuses on his mother.

“I’m allowed to have an Omega. You have dad.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t. Are you that close to your rut?” Why are they talking about this here? Jesus fucking Christ, it’s like his whole sexual history is on display for donors if they just listen in.

“She keeps me calm, and that’s the only way I could be here.” Having an omega preoccupies his head and keeps the hormones that make him want to rip bodies apart thrum at lower throttle. He has something to attend to and protect.

“Then you’re staying at Holdo’s for a week with her.” He nods and shoves his hands in his pockets, looking behind him to check on Rey at the bar. She’s talking to them, and his scent has taken her over and mingled with hers. 

“She’s a pretty little thing, you know. I don’t disapprove.”

“She’s brilliant, just graduated cum laude from university.” Poe had told him that tidbit, knowing Ben needed the knowledge to chew on with a woman. He’s done with vapid and waspy little omegas that only want his knot. Speak of the devil, Poe wanders over to them and claps Ben on the back.

“Another donation. Where’s Rey?” Ben points behind him to her, grabbing a drink from the bartender. 

Poe hums, “Very nice dress.” If Poe wasn’t a raging omega in an alpha designation, he’d be growling. Instead, Ben only feels uneasy for a moment until Rey walks back and tucks back into his side with a whiskey sour in hand. Leia’s eyes are only on her before Ben clears his throat.

The rest of this gala is bound to be awkward.

* * *

She’s suffering by the time they get to the car, but she’s quiet about it. 

Sweat sticks to her skin, and she occasionally feels cramps rock her lower abdomen. Slick isn’t between her legs yet when she gets into the car, discreetly checking by reaching up her dress while Ben loops around to the other door.

Rey is exhausted with socializing, and her hand got a cramp by the end of the night with how hard she was gripping Ben to keep him close to her. He starts the engine and the car revs, Rey looking to him.

He looks a little less worse for wear than her. The liquor she’s drank did not affect her, given her heat, and she’s uneasy. Ben notices this, reaching out to hold her thigh tightly. Rey replaces her leg with her clammy hand, hoping he speeds.

He does. He stays quiet, leaving them in heavy silence where only her hitching breaths permeate it. Then, “You’re very close.”

She blurts, “I need to nest.”

He looks over at a stoplight, and she continues, “I need to nest alpha, will you let me nest? Please?” Desperation floods her veins.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He’s shushing her then, still holding her hand and only breaking contact to turn the wheel. Rey focuses on breathing in and out, so she doesn’t launch into a typical preheat panic attack. She feels unsafe, especially in a moving car.

The car is stopping before she knows it, and he’s getting out to let her out. Rey practically flings herself out of the vehicle and, while carrying her Valentino heels, runs up the stairs to the door. She has to wait for Ben to come to unlock it, and she tears into the room once he does. “Rey, baby-”

“Get me out of this dress. It’s too hot.” She’s pacing and clawing at her back, and Ben grabs both of her shoulders.

“Slow down and stay here for one minute.” He reaches on her right side, unzipping and freeing her from the restrictive fabric. She slides out of the dress, and he lets her go, fabric pooling on the floor as she hightails it to the bathroom closet. Ben is following her, blazer already took off, and unbuttoning his shirt.

She sees the folded extra comforter, two blankets on top of it with two additional pillows. She grabs the entire stack, shoving past him with a unique sense of urgency. Ben continues to follow like a loyal dog, even when she scrambles on top of the bed and begins to build the ultimate nest to end all nests.

He only watches her, stripping to his boxers and showing off an impressive eight pack that makes her stop to salivate for only fifteen seconds. Then she goes back to wrapping herself up and making herself safe from the elements.

"Let me get you some water, so you don't overheat." She doesn't respond, sitting in her nest and watching him grab the bottle from on top of the mantle of the gas fireplace. He walks to the bathroom to fill it from the tap. Sense floods her head now that she feels okay.

"Can you plug in my phone?" He walks back in and does as she asked without a word, holding out the bottle after her phone dings with a notification on the wireless charger. She ignores it to grab the water, sipping from the straw as she watches him linger. Then he kneels.

"Can I do anything else? If you want to be left alone, I can go get some work done over there." He points to an armchair by the fireplace, and she quickly shakes her head, setting her water aside and lunging to grab him. He doesn't move, and her hands flutter to hold onto his solid sides.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay here. Can you let me into your nest?" He doesn't say it like an Alpha command, which she quietly worships. It's much more careful, despite his nerves being frayed from the night.

She's honest, "You won't be able to fit."

He shrugs, "I like it snug. Scoot."

She does as she's told, scooting over and feeling him climb over her deftly and shove himself close to her, arms wrapping around her. Rey nuzzles into his chest and shuts her eyes.

She's never felt safer.

That scares her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i whipped this out pretty fast. comments would be rad because they fuel me. thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["borderline" by tame impala](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK8xq3m5XpI)
> 
> the list:  
> [the gown](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/katie-may-forget-me-knot-gown-with-double-knot-back-detail-prod226190057?childItemId=NMTZX2L_&navpath=cat000000_cat000001_cat58290731_cat48730734&page=1&position=74&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_7006bcf40b5e3232f02faccee7ed4ef3_3Vj3gZMQnBL5A-F7YdJj01kpZwrll_xBiCywjVes.jsession)  
> [valentino heels](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/valentino-garavani-rockstud-105mm-caged-leather-sandals-prod198520577?childItemId=NMX3P4K_01&navpath=cat000000_cat000141_cat44690737_cat6060749_cat15450749&page=0&position=20&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_ecb171c25c236c3c8c16cbb75d2ff174_3Vj3gZMQnBL5A-F7YdJj01kpZwrll_xBiCywjVes.jsession)  
> [the airbnb](https://www.airbnb.com/rooms/33904160?adults=2&check_in=2019-12-10&check_out=2019-12-19&source_impression_id=p3_1575953837_Ry7OiGqW56MrdxvC)


	3. baby don't stop (we're getting to the sweet spot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees the wet patch on the sheets as he does, and the sheen on her thighs and his senses go bananas at the smell that permeates his nostrils, all her. Ben swipes a finger through her slick while shaking her shoulder, licking his thumb clean as her eyes flutter open and her pupils dilate.
> 
> **Something inside of him snaps at that, all sense out the window.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> breeding kink  
> talk of children  
> mating talk  
> heat/rut cycles

She falls asleep, much to his surprise. 

Ben spent at least an hour in her nest with her, holding her on and off as she got hot and cold. The lead up to her heat is looking to be awful and much like the flu, and he occasionally brushes his finger along her inner thigh to feel for any slick.

He untangles from her after she goes to sleep, even though it pains him. He figures he can keep his omega safe without overheating her. He does deconstruct her nest around her though, so she doesn’t bake, and sit in the chair with his laptop on his lap.

He intends to wait for either his rut or her heat out, and he suspects she’ll be the first to give in and start the activities off. In the meantime, he does work uninterrupted as she snoozes, looking up when she rolls in bed or mumbles something unintelligible in her sleep. Overall, she’s easy to care for.

The clock strikes one when he gets up to check on her, closing his laptop and padding over to the bed to pull the covers back. He sees the wet patch on the sheets as he does, and the sheen on her thighs and his senses go bananas at the smell that permeates his nostrils, all her. Ben swipes a finger through her slick while shaking her shoulder, licking his thumb clean as her eyes flutter open and her pupils dilate.

Something inside of him snaps at that, all sense out the window. He shoves her up against the headboard, crawling between her legs and shoving his face against her ruined thong. It’s soaked through and smells overwhelmingly of her scent. Ben grabs the soaked fabric with his teeth and moves it aside, then licking at her sopping wet cunt.

“Oh, Ben-” He grips either side of her thighs as she moans and whines. Rey holds her stomach, pressing down on her bloat and wriggling in his grip as he keeps attacking her with licks and random sucks. Licking up either side of her swollen labia, he pushes her clitoral hood up to expose the sensitive nub.

He flicks his tongue against it and presses wet kisses to her, trying to lick all of her up and drink her all down. Slick keeps coming anyways, fully awake and aroused now. She yanks his hair, and he doesn’t care. Rey comes with a loud whine, back arching, and gushing around his tongue.

He keeps licking, knowing she’s only going to rev back up. “Ben, I need your-”

She chokes, and he stops licking her, pulling her to sit up so she can breathe. Rey coughs, breathing heavy with her face twisting up in pain. “Are you cramping? Hold onto me, squeeze as hard as you can while I get my cock ready for you.”

“I need your knot now.” He pumps his cock, half-hard already from eating her out and tasting her. The pheremones have effectively chilled him out and made him crave more at the same time.

“Give me a second, okay?” He kisses all over her face, then moving to lick her scent gland as his cock hardens for her. He’s impressively big; Alpha sized in all the right places (including the wrong ones). The size of his cock is something he can at least boast about comfortably. Her fist wraps around the base, stopping his hand in its tracks so he can look down at how large he is in her grip.

She moves her hand up and down and mouths against him, his knot beginning to thicken up at the base of his shaft. Ben, knowing he could be gentle, decides to force her on her back. She lets go of his cock and Rey yelps. He pushes her legs wide and puts a pillow beneath the small of her back. It pushes her pelvis up a little more, and he lines up to sheath himself inside of her. The slick assists greatly, and she practically engulfs him.

He stays still inside of her, letting his dick twitch and letting her breathe a sigh of relief before he starts thrusting. He manages to control himself, but he hasn’t been with an omega in a solid three years. He had forgotten how it feels, the bond that knits between them as they lock eyes, and he watches her lips part.

Ben counts in his head as he thrusts, something to focus on so he can sate her longer without spilling inside of her. His knot bunts up against her, and he’s pushing her knees towards her chest as he fucks her to get a better and deeper angle. Her eyes practically roll back into her head as she whines, meeting each thrust with a little wiggle. “Deeper, deeper, deeper-”

She’s practically chanting it as he fucks her, speeding up as his cock makes its home in her. “I want your knot, please. Please, Ben.” The way she says it is so desperate that he can't help but move his hips once, twice, before slamming his knot past her opening to lodge inside of her. She comes instantly at that, howling into her hand to stifle the noise. Ben only grunts as he shoots ribbons of cum deep inside of her.

He comes like what he imagines labor contractions to be like, spilling inside of her as time ticks by as he catches his breath. In the meantime, he manages to get them on their sides, still locked together by the knot. Rey's eyes are half-lidded as she gazes at him, and Ben reaches out to touch her stomach gently. "Gonna put my baby inside of you." Ben knows, at the back of his head, that she's chipped. Nothing would come from their tryst.

She nods earnestly, "Good. I want that.”

* * *

Heat is wild. 

The heat combined with a rut is a feeding frenzy.

Ben hits his rut two hours (not that time matters at that moment) after he woke her up, and Rey can feel it in the ferocity of how he clutches at her throat and fills her up from behind. She flutters around him, trying to revel in the fullness his cock presents to her pussy on a silver platter.

He keeps thrusting wildly, squeezing her throat on occasion to make oxygen precious. The sensation makes her skin simultaneously crawl and flame more, and she lets him keep doing it because he seems to get a kick out of it. "Does this feel good, omega? Or do you want to switch positions?"

Rey, given her state, will do anything he wants her to do. Autonomy is a rare gift, and she’d be stupid not to take it by the horns. She manages, “Switch. I want to be on top.” He’s out of her in a flash, and the mattress squeaks as he flops his full weight on his back. She scrambles on top of him, reaching down and lining up his cock carefully despite the franticness.

Then she sinks, bracing her hands on his pecs and moving up and down on top of his cock. She doesn’t care that her legs are fatigued, the slip and slide of his cock inside of her feels so delicious. “Never stop. Come on.” He bucks his hips to help her out, and she keeps bouncing quickly on top of his dick, rubbing her hardened nipples as she feels his hands grip her hips. 

Their skin slaps together as she keeps going, seeking her release as she tries to take his knot. The slick helps greatly with the effort, and she finds herself hunching down to kiss him and moving slower (but slamming harder). Ben takes their first kiss, which after how many hours of fucking is unbelievable, in stride. His mouth opens up, and he gives her free reign to explore as he holds back his grunts and groans from his knot sliding past her for the fifth time.

Rey doesn’t even want to look at the clock when they stop kissing, sated with just staring into his dark whiskey eyes and stroking through his hair as their chests touch. “You know-”

She raises her brows. He continues, “If you were my mate, you wouldn’t have to worry about finding a job.”

Rey rolls her eyes and shakes her head. This happens every time; the guy gets attached. But Ben is different. She knows he means it sincerely and not through a hormone-addled brain. He means to be a nice person. “I would take care of you better than myself.”

“You do realize that I would go absolutely apeshit staying at home all day. And I know this is a scheme for me to carry your children, and I should confess that maybe I don’t want kids right away?”

He answers immediately, “Let me repeat. You wouldn’t have to _worry_ about finding a job, and I’m not saying you couldn’t have one. And to be honest, I don’t want kids instantly either. I’m good until I’m like seventy probably given emergency alpha fertility span.”

She hums, “I need a job, Ben. This whole unemployed schtick is getting to me.”

“Do you want me to call my mother?” Rey shakes her head instantly. Leia Organa getting involved, more than she has already, would kill this though the offer of instant work is tempting, given that the political scene makes a lot of money.

Ben holds up his hands before skating them across her back, pushing her cheeks apart and rubbing a thumb along the puckered hole at the junction. “I take it you don’t produce slick from your ass too.”

She shakes her head, “Since I presented so late since the heat would’ve killed me as a child, I never got that attribute. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me. There are other methods for me to get inside your ass.”

“Aren’t you already there?” 

He blows a raspberry.

* * *

Ben, while he’s shitty at a lot of things, is not a shitty Alpha.

Rey manages to sleep on top of him after a while, after taking his knot two more times. It’s then that he concocts that plan to get more food and water inside of her as soon as she rolls off. Which given his careful shifting, she flops onto her back in her sleep without a problem.

His legs feel like jello as he rises, walking to the kitchenette and grabbing an apple out of the small mini-fridge. It’s a start, and he can feel his cock grow harder up against his stomach as she rolls over onto her belly in bed with a whine. “Give me a minute, sweetheart. You need food.”

This whole fuck or die thing can be inconvenient, especially in moments like these where the omega feels like they might die if they don’t feel full. Ben fills her water bottle to the top, adding in the ice from the tray and shaking it up before turning around to look at her. She’s on her knees on the edge of the bed, reaching for his hip. “Drink water first.”

She takes the bottle from him and sucks from the straw, her hair a rats nest with only one bun left. He reaches and takes down the last bun, scratching along her scalp as she scoots closer. She gulps down water like its the last thing she can do, trailing her hands along his body before gripping his cock.

Then she breaks from the straw, staring up at him with big, feral eyes. “Food. Now.” This is the one time he’ll use an Alpha command, and it works. She backs off as if she’s been sprayed with water, and he turns back to the kitchenette to grab the apple.

She catches it and takes a bite, staring him straight in the face. “You wanna play, sweetheart?” She chews on her apple, and he notes her bitten chest, the bruises blooming across it. He stalls to get her to eat more, not moving a muscle.

“I’m going to brush your teeth when you’re done.”

“Why do you like torturing me?”

“It’s called taking care of you. I don’t believe in the ‘let’s get as dirty as possible during our heat/rut’ philosophy.” He looks at the slick between her legs, how it shines on her inner thighs as she pushes them together to hide what the heat is doing to her. Some omegas are shy, especially unmated, about showing off their sex directly. It’s a protection thing, something that alphas don’t have to deal with.

He ignores it to bite into his own apple, chewing away. Rut makes him seldom hungry, but he tries to force himself to eat when he can. Ben plops down onto the edge of the bed, the mattress creaking and the sheets sliding against the waterproof covering on the bed. It’s a sound that grates him.

She crawls behind him, also chewing on her apple and kissing along and between his shoulder blades. Then she tucks her face into his neck, tongue running along his scent gland and making him stiffen up. She licks back and forth, monotonous and careful with her teeth.

Neither of them, though he wouldn’t mind necessarily, want a mating claim to deal with. That requires huge life changes that she doesn’t seem to be ready for, and he’d like to take his time with her.

That’s being considerate of the fact that she wants to see him again after this, unpaid. Ben chances, “Rey?”

She pushes her breasts into his back and keeps licking before, “Yes?”

“Do you find me appealing?” Her licks stop, and his stomach twists up.

“Nevermind, I don’t know why I asked-”

Rey interrupts, “You are. You’re my ideal alpha.”

He gulps, and she goes on, “You’re big and strong, you have nice hair, you don’t get offended when I talk back. You fuck me as if you care about me.”

“Because I do. I do care about you, Rey.” 

Then she asks, “Would you have chosen anyone else?”

He turns back to look at her. “I wasn’t going to ask anyone else to do this for me. I was committed that if you said no, I’d cancel the gala and lock up by myself for a week.”

He keeps going, on a rant now, “But you said yes, and I don’t think I could ever repay you for the first painless, seamless rut you’ve given me in years.”

She whispers, “I’ve never, ever, with the number of alphas I’ve been with, felt so good. It scares me how easy this has been.” 

“You just smell so right, and I can’t cope with it. You smell like my childhood haven, like the sand and hummingbirds. You’re absolutely perfect for me.” He tosses the apple onto the nightstand and practically attacks her with his mouth, kissing down his chest as he pins her arms down.

He hovers over her, breathing hard and heavy as he watches her smile up at him. “You like being dominated, don’t you?”

“By you. You have the size to do it.” What kind of Alphas has she been with?

His eyebrows raise, and she goes on, “Poe, love him, but he can’t dominate for shit in bed. He’s all bark and no bite.”

“Maybe he was just nervous around you.” His cock bunts up against her, and he lets one of her arms free so she can guide him in. He slips into her with a groan, reveling in how tight she still is despite the constant fucking. He fits like a glove.

“Who would be nervous around me? I’m just a simple omega.” He begins to thrust slowly, allowing his knot room and time to thicken up. Rey reaches blindly for her water bottle and sips from it while he fucks her, the action too cute for words.

Especially when she offers it out to him, and he sips from the straw as well.

* * *

He doesn’t know what day it is when she starts whimpering in her sleep.

Ben is awake, about to deal with his hardness himself when she begins, causing his belly to knot up and his danger sensors to go off. They’re pre-programmed inside of his body with his designation, so he’s sitting up like a flashbang and gently holding her shoulder.

He shakes quickly, not hard, while whispering, “Rey? Sweetheart?”

Her eyes open with a flash, and she gasps, sitting up and backing away from him. Ben wants to reach for her and pull her back into his arms, but he resists by literally sitting on his hands. She’s breathing heavy, staring at him with wild eyes.

Then she sighs, rubbing along her jaw, “Sorry. Nightmare.”

“I get those too.” Mostly about his old job, about his old boss turning into a giant hound with teeth and ripping him to shreds while he somehow clings to life. 

She looks embarrassed, pulling her knees to her chest. Ben rises from the bed, “Let me make you a cup of tea or something.”

“You assume I won’t get distracted and actually drink it.”

He shrugs, “Worth a shot.” He rifles through the drawers for the box of earl grey tea he bought her upon request and turns on the electric kettle provided by Holdo. 

“Get up so I can change the sheets. Also, talk about something.”

“Like what?”

“Anything you want. Up.” Rey does as she’s told, and he begins stripping the bed and waiting for her to speak.

“Can I ask you questions?”

“Go ahead.” He’ll do anything to distract her, and that includes putting himself on the chopping block.

“How many omegas have you been with?” 

He pulls a corner of the pristine and dry white sheets over the mattress, “Twelve or so. There was a period where I was almost mated.”

“What happened?” She doesn’t sound jealous, but knowing her hormones, there has to be a twinge there. 

“Just didn’t work out. I don’t think omegas and alphas should shack up with the first person that semi-understands them.” There’s more to him and Bazine, like his workaholic attitude and his boss. The fact that she was his assistant also didn’t help much either.

“Fair enough.”

“That was so long ago, Rey. Trust me. I’d like to think I’m a different man.”

“I know you are. Poe said as much to me tonight.” Since when was another alpha talking to his omega? It had to be when he stepped away for more drinks, transferring the care of her over to Poe. 

“He made a fine case for dating you if that helps.” Ben snorts, and she smiles weakly.

“I didn’t think he had it in him to praise me. I’ll be damned.” She giggles, and the sound makes his heart flutter, and he controls himself by tucking in the flat sheet and laying out the comforter that they had discarded long ago.

“I’m hot again.” He looks back at her and sees her sitting down in the chair and spreading her legs to display herself to him. It entices him to stop what he’s doing and get on his knees in front of her.

The nightmares are forgotten for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i extended the count to one more because i have an epilogue planned, sue me. leave a comment, those are pretty damn sweet. thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["sweet spot" by kim petras](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkdTQWS5Mj0)
> 
> the list:  
> [the airbnb](https://www.airbnb.com/rooms/33904160?adults=2&check_in=2019-12-10&check_out=2019-12-19&source_impression_id=p3_1575953837_Ry7OiGqW56MrdxvC)


	4. you're extra special (something else)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heat is feral this time, even more so than normal.
> 
> Rey practically clings to Ben as he drills his cock into her, trying to push deeper and sate her howling even more. Their sheets are wet with her slick and their combined sweat, and it’s just **messy**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags   
> arguing (words are said)  
> mating  
> ABO dynamics

Her heat is feral this time, even more so than normal.

Rey practically clings to Ben as he drills his cock into her, trying to push deeper and sate her howling even more. Their sheets are wet with her slick and their combined sweat, and it’s just messy. 

“Not. Deep. Enough.” She punctuates each thrust with a word and Ben growls, pulling out of her and roughly slapping across her ass. Rey shoots forward and whimpers, and he smooths his hand over the cheek. 

“Can I fuck you up against the wall?” She nods quickly, and he picks her up, setting her on shaky legs, and holding her steady as he pushes her up against the wall, then picking her up and pushing inside of her again.

She moves up and down the wall as he thrusts and whines to find his release. He’s much more vocal and desperate this round and she must get under his skin somehow. Rey enjoys getting under their skin.

She’s already come multiple times, fortunate enough to be with such a skilled Alpha that plays with her clit instead of staring at it with pure confusion. Each orgasm soothes the burn of emptiness for what seems to be five minutes at a time.

He’s pulling out, and she claws into his back to keep him close. “I’m not knotting you standing up.” She twitches down there and whines, digging her nails into him. 

This doesn’t seem to hurt him as he pulls her into his lap to face him as he falls back into the armchair. “Don’t get your slick all over.”

She shakes her head and slips back onto his cock, beginning to ride. It’s easier to knot like this, his stamina crumbling at the angle in which his knot enters her. It pushes past her opening while she rubs her clit and  _ howls _ .

Ben holds her in place on his knot and she shudders while coming down. Then he hugs her tight to him, and Rey breathes hard and heavy.

Ben is also breathing hard, and he says, “This chair is pretty comfortable.” Rey giggles and looks him in the eye. Ben kisses her then, softly and sweetly.

She doesn’t want this to end.

* * *

He forces her to take a nap with him, one where he wakes first.

Ben hates being the first to wake up, but he figures its only proper since his hard on makes it impossible to sleep. He’s careful about getting up, watching her turn onto her side. A waterproof pad is beneath her and she looks concerned for a flash. Then she rolls onto her belly and smashes her face into the pillow. Ben takes a moment to kiss the back of her head before walking to his phone on the charger.

He unplugs it and opens up DoorDash, scrolling through the options they have. He picks Mexican, looking over at Rey. If he wakes her, she’ll want to have sex again. But he doesn’t know what she’ll eat, and he has to feed his Omega.

He walks over to her side of the bed and tentatively asks, “Rey? Do you want to eat, sweetheart?” 

She rolls onto her back and looks up at him with bleary eyes. Then they darken, and she licks her lips at the sight of him. “Rey, what do you want to eat.” He’s not asking; he’s telling her she’s eating. 

“What are the options?”

Ben says, “Mexican food.” 

“Chicken quesadilla, extra guacamole.” That’s doable, and he looks back down at his phone.

“And your cock in my mouth.”

That gets him to look up at her grin, and she pushes the covers down to show her flushed skin and slick between her thighs. “Don’t do that.”

She smiles, “Do what?”

“You know what. Let me order this, then get you into a bath.”

She asks, “A bath? Come on, baby.” He’s never been called baby before and it throws him for a loop before he shakes his head.

“You’re dirty. We got to wash the sex off of you.” He’s sure reasoning won’t do everything but by god, he’ll try. Rey whines before getting out of bed, trying to rub his apparently perma-hard cock against her front. He pushes her gently away and orders the DoorDash while she tries any other route to get close. 

Then he walks away, hearing her scurry behind and she  _ climbs  _ onto his back like a little spider monkey. Ben reaches back to ruffle her hair and her face burrows into his neck and her tongue swipes along the gland. He walks to the bathroom and leans down carefully to turn on the tap for the tub.

Holdo has left out some salts and bath bombs, supposedly courtesy for the massive freestanding tub Ben’s about to put his little monster in. He thinks Holdo did it just for him, knowing how much this will entice her to get in. Ben gets Rey off of him, picking her up and putting her in the tub before she can bolt or grab his cock. She looks like a sourpuss as she hits the water, and Ben dumps bath salts to dissolve right between her knees. Rey reaches and tries to grab his hair, and Ben deftly dodges her grip. Then he drops in a bath bomb and she sniffles.

“Touch me.”

“No, I have to wash you first.”

She snaps, “Fucking touch me.” 

Ben puts on his best Alpha voice, registering the following as a command, “You’re taking a bath and eating, omega. I won’t let you be filthy.” 

She huffs and then like a whip crack, “Then fuck off.” He knows she doesn’t mean it, but he stands up anyway. Anger runs hot in his veins and he sets his jaw.

“Fine. You know where to find me.” He turns stiffly and walks out of the bathroom, slamming the door. He strips the bed in his frustration, tossing the wet sheets aside as his chest heaves. He wants to break something badly but has to hold off since this isn’t his home. 

All she wants him for is sex and fucking maybe that’s the point of all this but Ben doesn’t want that to be the only thing she desires from him. 

He wants to be pleasing. He wants her in his jacket, in his apartment. He wants her beyond this and goddamn it, can he not have that without speed bumps?

* * *

They eat in silence and Rey knows she fucked up a large amount. Based on how he’s tearing into his steak enchiladas like its prey, sauce dripping from his lips like blood would, he’s mad at her. 

Why wouldn’t he be? She told him to fuck off, and she’s probably effectively ruined her chances to get fucked for the rest of her heat. She’s been ultimately unprofessional, and she’s fucked.

Rey eats all of her quesadilla to distract herself, gorging herself until her previously empty stomach is full again. She even eats all her guacamole with it, and her eyes focus down on the empty and decimated take-out container. 

Ben put his in the fridge long ago, and he’s still dressed from having to go get the takeout food. Rey doesn’t remember clothes if she’s being a hundred percent honest with herself. He looks sulky in the chair across from the bed, avoiding her. Rey contemplated crawling in the one across from him, but her stomach cramps are too intense to even move.

So she sulks too, sitting up against the headboard with slick dripping out of her and onto the waterproof pad beneath her. It beads on the surface like droplets of water would. Tears pool in her eyes from the intensity of her cramps, radiating down to her groin and causing her to writhe and close her legs tight while pulling the covers over herself.

It’s pure torture, an Alpha’s scent being so close, his hands and cock being so near. She knows why he’s doing this: he hates her. He wishes he never bought her since she mouthed off. Ben rises from his chair and Rey can’t help her whimper of, “Please.”

She wants to say,  _ “Please don’t leave me.” _

Rey bites her lip instead and swallows down her pride, looking directly at him. He looks stern and cold and Rey wants to puke. He asks, “Please what?”

She oversimplifies, “Fuck me.” 

He mumbles, “You told me to fuck off.” 

Rey whispers, “I know. I’m sorry, I was just frustrated, and I hurt so bad.” She’s in sheer agony as she speaks, uterus contracting and pumping out a wave of slick that smears along her inner thighs. She needs to be full now.

He replies, “You need to be nice to me. I don’t think I can take it if you’re not nice to me.” 

She whimpers, “I’m sorry.” Ben turns to look at her again and Rey wriggles and writhes in pure frustration. She shuts her eyes tight and hears the rustle of fabric. She tries to focus on her breathing.

There’s a dip in the mattress and careful hands pull the covers back, exposing her to the air and chilling the slick between her legs until she squirms even more. Ben then roughly parts her legs and thrusts two fingers in, not even abating the emptiness she feels. 

He realizes this and adds a third, before letting his thumb come up and rub her clit. “Say it again.”

She asks, “What?” 

“Say you’re sorry.”

She swallows a lump in her throat and whimpers, “I’m sorry.” 

“Good girl.” 

He coaxes a weak orgasm out of her after that, gushing around his fingers as he drags them out and presses a kiss into her slick covered center. He licks after he does so, like he can’t drink enough of her down. Her hips buck, thrusting towards his mouth.

“I don’t want to stop talking after this.” He sounds so worried as he whispers it, like she will leave him in the dust.

Rey recovers enough sanity to reply, “Bite me.”

Ben moves away from her pussy immediately, like he’s been electrocuted. He then hiccups and says, “Wait.”

She asks, “Why? You want to bite me, I want you to.” Maybe she’s not thinking right , but she’s at the point of heat where mating sounds like a good problem solver. 

Ben shakes his head, and she tries not to break into tiny pieces, her hands trembling and tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m just worried you’ll regret it.” 

“You treat me so well-”

“That shouldn’t be the only qualifier for a mate, Rey.” 

Maybe he’s right, but she still pulls the covers back over herself. Ben swallows down and opens his mouth. Not before she says, “Can you leave? I need to be alone.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea-” 

She’s exasperated, “Ben, just listen to me.” 

Ben inhales sharply and shakes his head. 

“No.  **I’m not leaving.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a bit. i'm officially off my no posting hiatus. thoughts and feelings welcome at [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah).
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["pussy is god" by king princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGIkGbs1VEc)


End file.
